Cardiac mapping using catheters introduced percutaineously into the heart chambers while recording the electrical potential and subsequently correlating the endocardial electrograms to specific anatomy of the heart suffers from multiple drawbacks. The use of fluoroscopy for correlating geometry and metrics is limited by the two-dimensional imagery of the fluoroscopy. The geometrical interpolation of the data and error reduction technique used in order to “best fit” the electrode and the site is at best an approximation. Another drawback of the existing art is the inability of existing methods to determine the measurement position in order to collect additional data points.
Therefore, there is a substantial and unsatisfied need for an apparatus and method for guiding, steering, advancing, and locating the position of the mapping electrode for measurement of electrical potential and for providing a three-dimensional image data.